Bayhard
Summary Bayhard is a mighty warrior hailing from farm life, where he learned a unique form of combat. Often times, a snake or other critter would invade and cause all forms of havoc- and Bayhard responded in kind by pinning them down with a shovel and dealing with them while they were weak, cutting off their head with a sword. Though he has slain many reptiles, Snakes and even a tiny form of Dragon, he is open to slay new beasts, and maybe, one day, a real Dragon, towering, monsterous... Easily killed with a shovel. At least, he thinks. He’ll probably be proven wrong. ....or at least, that's what he'd tell you. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A, Higher with Power Attack Name: Bayhard Origin: D&D Homebrew (Mr. Bambu's VSBW Setting) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Limited Probability Manipulation (His +1 Breastplate has “Supernatural Luck” that lets him get higher rolls on Skill Checks), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic Weapons can reach into other planes of existence and hit spirits, or even Abstract demons), Standard D&D Resistances | Same as before excluding Probability Manipulation, in addition to Ice Manipulation via Frost Longsword +2, the ability to Pierce through magical defenses and Resistance to Fire Manipulation via Adamantine Half-Plate +3 of Fire Resistance Attack Potency: Wall level (Can harm those able to take Meck's Burning Hands) | Small Building level (Comparable to those who can use Spells such as Fireball), Higher with Power Attack (Can make a less accurate but much more damaging blow via power attack) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to level 1 adventures, who can dodge arrows from point blank range) | Supersonic+ (Comparable to those who can dodge Melf's Minute Meteors) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Able to drag up to 1179.35 Kilograms) | Class 5 (Capable of grappling Large creatures, which can weigh up to 1.81437 Metric Tons) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class, Higher with Power Attack Durability: Wall level | Small Building level Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended Melee Range via weaponry Intelligence: Gifted (Has an intellegence score of 13) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: False Goblin King Arc-New World Arc | The Scourge of Ratholme Arc Standard Equipment False Goblin King Arc-New World Arc *+1 Breastplate: Was handed down to Bayhard from his uncle, a former smuggler who retired to the quiet life. The armor piece has strange bronze markings on its surface, and is worn from time. It is described to have "Supernatural Luck". Gives +5 Armor Class. *A Shovel: Bayhard's shovel, which he uses as a blunt weapon, and to pin opponents. *Ring +1: Gives Bayhard +1 AC. *Ring of Mind Shielding: Gives "Immunity" to Detect Thoughts, Discern Lies, and any attempt to magically discern alignment. *Shortsword +2, Bane of Monstrous Humanoids: A magical sword that does significantly increased damage against monstrous humanoids The Scourge of Ratholme Arc and onwards *A Shovel of Great Density: After he got back from the New World, Bayhard used his great amount of money to get his shovel enchantmented. When used to pin, it's enchantments allow it to gain much more weight, making it extremely effective at trapping opponents underneath it. *Frost Longsword +2: After getting back from Ratholme, Bayhard was offered a free magical weapon from the school of Magic, and this was his choice. At will, he can cause the sword to be covered in frost, and deal extra cold damage to whatever it hits. *Adamantine Half-Plate +3 of Fire Resistance: Heavy armor that provides resistance against fire *Ring of Jumping: Gives +5 to Jump *Gloves of Swimming and Climbing: Gives +5 to Swimming and Climbing Notable Attacks/Techniques: False Goblin King Arc-New World Arc *Two Weapon Fighting and Defense: Bayhard is both Ambidextrous and skilled in the art of fighting with 2 Weapons, allowing him to attack with double the speed of a normal fighter, while also being able to use his shovel to defend against attacks as if it's a shield. *Pin Down: Pins a target down to the ground, making them much easier for Bayhard to hit. The Scourge of Ratholme Arc *Blind-Fight: Bayhard is experienced enough that he can fight even without seeing the opponent, making him effective against users of invisibility and those attacking him in the dark. *Mage Slayer: Through experience with magic and a sheer belief in human grit, Bayhard has a natural resistance to magic that makes him more sturdy against spells, and disables a spellcaster's ability to cast defensively when he threatens him. *Pierce Magical Concealment: Bayhard has enough skill against magic that he is able to get through every kind of magical defense, including forcefields, illusions, and even mirror clones. *Power Attack: By just focusing on damage instead of accuracy, Bayhard can do significantly more damage with his blows. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Probability Users Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Ice Users